hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayuri
Sayuri (小百合) is a freelance assassin and the former lover of Zenji Banba. She is also the manager of the Kokura Fried Wings grasslot baseball team. Characteristics Appearance Sayuri is a beautiful, graceful woman without any unique or outstanding facial features. She looks innocent, gentle, and mature and is able to charm many of the men around her. Background Not much is known about Sayuri's personal history. Several years before the start of the series, a client tasked her with killing Zenji Banba. She started dating him to get close to him, going so far as to introduce him to her parents. They talked about marriage before Banba discovered her true intentions. For yet unknown reasons, she let him live. Despite their history, she and Banba maintain an acquaintanceship, with Banba occasionally turning to her for help with work. History Niwaka Samurai Impersonator Arc Sayuri receives an assignment from Banba to assassinate the head of the Kakyuu Association, Long Fang Wang. She goes undercover at Club Eve as a hostess, dressing up in a manner that would appeal to Long Fang's interests. She spends several weeks working there regularly to get close enough for Wang to invite her to a hotel, becoming the club's number one hostess in the meantime. During one of her shifts, Banba arrives at the club as a client to check up on both her and Xianming Lin. She later heads to the room Wang and Lin - disguised as the hostess Rinko - are in and relieves Lin of his position. When she is finally invited to spend time alone with Long Fang Wang in a hotel, she contacts Naoya Nitta and instructs him to reserve a room below the one they would be staying in. She heads to Long Fang's suite and undergoes the body examination conducted by his subordinates. Once she is let in, she inflicts small scratches on his skin with poison-laced nail extensions. When Long Fang is dead, she ties curtains together and climbs down the side of the building to the balcony of the room where Nitta is waiting. He lets her inside and gives her a hotel employee uniform, allowing her to slip away before Long Fang's bodyguards discover his body. After the story concludes, the Kokura Fried Wings play the Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens in grasslot baseball. She catches the eye of Yamato, and when the Wings' pitcher and the Ramens' batter begin fighting, she and Lin meet and exchange a few words. Shou Wang Arc Sayuri visits the Banba Detective Office while Banba is out, and Lin makes her tea and calls Banba repeatedly while she waits. She reveals some of her history with Banba to Lin before the man in question returns home. After handing him a file with a list of Kakyuu Group members, Sayuri takes a trip overseas. Trivia * The name Sayuri (小百合) means "lily." * The hotel she kills Long Fang Wang in is the Grand Hyatt Fukuoka, a 5-star hotel connected to Canal City. Gallery Sayuri light novel full.png|Sayuri's full light novel appearance Sayuri hostess manga.jpg|Sayuri as the hostess Yuri Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female